finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Claidie I d'Oraguille
Princess Claidie I d'Oraguille is a non-playable Elvaan character in Final Fantasy XI. She is the youngest child of King Destin and Queen Leaute of San d'Oria. Sister to Prince Trion and Prince Pieuje, she plays a part in the San d'Oria mission line. Story Seeing his kingdom plagued by orcish assaults, King Destin suggests that finding the legendary Lightbringer sword, legacy of the Dragon King Ranperre, is the country's best chance of success. While the San d'Orian knights search for the sword, Princess Claidie undergoes her coming-of-age ceremony. As the royal family exits the San d'Orian cathedral, they are confronted by a mysterious man. Since tradition dictates that all adult members of the royal family are allowed to know its secrets, he says that Claidie should know how San d'Oria betrayed Tavnazia during the Crystal War. He proceeds to reveal himself as Rochefogne I Tavnazia, son of the Marquis of Tavnazia and brother to the late Queen Leaute, and claims that he will find Lightbringer, before fleeing the scene. In the meantime, Papsque Shamonde uncovers an ancient tablet which states that San d'Oria will be restored to glory when the true heir to the throne raises Lightbringer to the heavens. Destin therefore declares that he will surrender his throne to whichever of his sons manages to unsheathe the sword. General Curilla's forces manage to locate and retrieve the blade, but before the Rites of Succession can begin, a strange elemental ward is reported to have appeared around the kingdom. As it resembles the ward which Tavnazia used during the war, Trion concludes that it must be the work of Rochefogne. He does not want to proceed with the Rites until Rochefogne is dealt with, although both Pieuje and Claidie are uncomfortable with the notion that the man could be their uncle. Claidie, in particular, is shocked that San d'Oria could have sacrificed Tavnazia during the war, despite Trion's reassurances that it was crucial to the war's success. She urges her brothers to meet with Rochefogne and attempt a diplomatic resolution to the situation. Ultimately, she must agree to his imprisonment on the condition that he is not to be harmed. However, distrusting her brothers, she disguises herself as an adventurer in golden armor named Eideialc (her name in reverse) and attempts to contact Rochefogne to protect him. Her suspicions prove justified, as Pieuje suggests to Trion to send assassins after Rochefogne. He is seemingly killed, and Claidie returns to San d'Oria, shutting herself in her mother's garden in anger at her brothers' deceit. However, Rochefogne survives and returns to San d'Oria disguised as one of his assassins. When an orcish raid targets Claidie, Rochefogne saves her and explains the dangers of Lightbringer to her: simply drawing the sword from its scabbard causes a massive explosion. During the Crystal War, the sword was located in Tavnazia. When the orcish forces invaded, the Marquis and his family attempted to flee to San d'Oria, but Rochefogne could not bear to see his country fall. He attempted to use Lightbringer, but ended up causing the destruction of Tavnazia. Leaute's grave in the garden also provides a crucial clue as to how to subdue the sword's power, as the queen had instructed it to be always surrounded by dreamroses. During the Rites of Succession, Rochefogne pretends to hold Claidie hostage to prevent Trion from drawing the sword. However, having anticipated difficulties with the ceremony (if not Rochefogne's return), Trion fools him with a replica he had commissioned. As he then attempts to unsheathe the real sword, Claidie throws dreamrose pollen at him to temporarily neutralize its powers. The sword is then stolen by orcish raiders, who seek to destroy it for the massive casualties it has caused among them during the war, but Trion successfully retrieves it, and it is laid to rest in Ranperre's tomb. Other appearances ''Triple Triad (Portal App)'' Claidie I d'Oraguille appears on a Triple Triad card. Gallery FFXI-ElvaanPrincess artwork.jpg|Artwork of Princess Claidie. Eideialc.png|Claidie's disguise. Claidie TCG.png|Trading card. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XI Category:Elvaan